Sing for Me
by And So We Die
Summary: Peter has joined the Cullen clan after Charlotte's death. Depressed still, the only thing that keeps him sane is the wickedness that is Nessie's new friend, whose enchanting soprano just can't be human. *Chapter Two*
1. Chapter 1

Sing For Me

_Summary: Peter has joined the Cullen clan after Charlotte's death. Depressed still, the only thing that keeps him sane is the wickedness that is Nessie's new friend, whose enchanting soprano just can't be human. _

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: Moving In**

I was quiet as I followed Jasper into the Cullen home. Silent, not even daring to take a whiff of the air. I tried to refrain from even thinking, or else Edward would hear.

But thinking was basically the only thing I could do. Think about anything, about nothing, about everything. Whatever it took to free my mind.

"Miserable," I think Jasper said. Yes, I was miserable for sure. You didn't have to be an empath like him to get that.

"Charlotte?" Esme, I believe.

I winced. I wonder if they heard my marble rub together as my fists clenched.

Charlotte. Only the woman I promised eternity to. But our eternity ended thirty years ago. A blink of an eye. A second for us vampires.

"Will he be alright?" I could tell this was Bella. The human who recently became undead for that Edward boy. Jasper had told me what happened on her 18th birthday, and I liked her the most besides Emmett. My brother of sorts spoke fondly of Bella's kind, forgiving nature, and of Emmett's loud, joking ways that kept him from drowning in a pool of hate for vampirism that radiated from the other Cullens.

"Eventually," Alice replied. The pixie who told Jasper to save me from myself. But why did I have to be saved at all?

"That's good," Carlisle murmured. "How, though?"

Alice giggled nervously. "You'll see, I suppose, when I do. I have no idea. Just that he'll be fine."

The fortune teller unable to see how I would be okay, only that I would be? What if that was me before I was finally allowed to die? Smiling because I'd be able to see Charlotte once again?

Jasper patted my arm. "Let's go to your room, Peter."

I didn't respond verbally, just stepped exactly where he did until we ended up on the top floor of the house. No, the attic.

"Here, I know how you have a fondness for attics."

The room was a typical attic, but no windows. Just wood surrounding me.

Wooden chests were in a neat row to the left, right in front of a large bookshelf. It was what I thought of doing forty years back, but never really got to it.

Now I had it. It looked better than I thought it would have.

"Alice," Jasper answered my question.

I should have known. Alice knew everything, so it seemed. But I knew a lot things as well, things even Alice didn't. "Figures."

Oh, call the paparazzi, dear old Peter uttered a word.

Jasper's relief washed over me. He knew we'd just taken one step forward.

I threw my suitcase onto the bed, which I didn't really need. A bed was useless to me. I didn't sleep. I didn't like to pretend. Why toture myself with joyful memories? Some memories had faded with vampirism, but they weren't entirely gone. I can still see my mother.

"Want to hunt, or something?"

I felt bad for what I was doing to Jasper. He was my sire. He changed me, taught me, kept me alive. He gave me Charlotte, and let us go in peace. He nearly died to make sure we did get away.

Sometimes, I wish Charlotte was never changed. Then, I couldn't grieve her.

I nodded mutely. He sighed, and nodded as well. Only his was of dissapointment.

I was officially a Cullen. I would walk among humans as one of them, an they would for reasons unknown to them fear me. I would feed of animals, which humans did. I would have eyes which some humans had; gold, amber, butterscotch.

I wouldn't be Peter Monroe any longer. I would be Peter Cullen, Emmett's brother. That was that. And I had a feeling that Peter Monroe would never be back. He, or rather I, most likely died alongside Charlotte Crane all those years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Prologue is up for my second fanfiction ever! Yays. *Sarcasm***

**Anyways, this is exciting for me. And what would absolutely thrill me are reviews. So... Any readers out there, consider this? Kay? Kay.**

**Check out _Lucy Payne is a Vampire. _Review it too. **

**~And So We Die**


	2. Chapter One

_Summary: Peter has joined the Cullen clan after Charlotte's death. Depressed still, the only thing that keeps him sane is the wickedness that is Nessie's new friend, whose enchanting soprano just can't be human. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

"Peter Swan," I mumbled. "That sounds odd. Peter Swan."

When we moved into a large town, just two weeks ago, we had to take new names all over again. And this time around, I didn't have a choice as to who I was to be related to. Probably Jasper and Rosalie, like the first time. The second and third time I was Emmett's brother.

Jasper rolled his eyes, leaning back in the plushy couch. "I know, right? Peter, Jasper, and Rosalie Swan."

"Don't forget Bella, Alice and Emmett Brandon, and Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Renesmee Johnson," Nessie piped up, splayed across the couch. "And Leah, Seth, and Jacob Waters," she added as Jake pouted down at her when forgetting him and his pack.

I managed a small smile.

"And so we make progress!" cheered Leah sarcastically.

They just adored to tease me. "I believe so," I replied.

It wasn't as if I went all Isabella Swan on anyone. Just lost my way a little, but never a zombie. I knew Charlotte wouldn't want that.

Jasper smothered a shout of joy and resisited a fist pump.

Nessie smirked, closing her eyese tiredly. "I love school!" she sighed.

Jake rolled his eyes at his young imprint, who had fully grown.

It had been seven years since I joined the Cullens, and by now we had been to four different cities as four different families.

"You'll change your mind after the third or fourth time around," grumbled Jake. Jasper nodded wildly in agreement.

"Well, I just like this one girl," Nessie shrugged. "She's cool."

And we hadn't heard about this yet? Not a surprise, really. This new school educated nearly a over a thousand little bloodbanks, and no Cullen really had class with one another.

"Does Daddy dearest approve?" Leah scoffed. For some unfathomable reason, she sat on the floor to watch TV. That was what a couch was for, was it not? I suppose even with my near decade of observing human teens, I would never fully get them. Charlotte told me I was so knowledgable, yet so slow.

"When I bring her home tomorrow, yeah," she answered, flicking hair over her shoulder. She growled when it caused one of her newly red painted nails to chip.

"Why in the hell would you do something like that?" Jasper demanded, upright now. He still had issues with human blood, even though it wasn't his fault. He had other's bloodlust to deal with, or so I believed.

"She doesn't smell all that good," Nessie wrinkled her button nose. "Not that she smells repulsive or anything, just not very appetizing. As in, amateur fish compared to professional lobster."

Wonderful comparison.

"What's her name?" Leah questioned, rocking like the child's horse toy.

"White. It's a nickname 'cause she's white. As in albino."

I nodded. "What's her real name?"

"Leucosia."

It fit, and I had an idea why.

After all, if vampires were real, who said _They _weren't?

* * *

_There had been seven beautiful sisters. But they were cursed. And there wasn't anything they could do about it. _

_Good and bad had come from it. Eternal life if they followed the rules, but death was the penalty if they were broken._

_In the end, every last rule was broken, but some still remained. They just hadn't found each other yet._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: To those actually reading this, I am so sorry. Sorry that you stumbled upon this, and that this is so frickin' short. **

**See, I'm on Fictionpress too, and I'm trying to get ideas down for that. So, yeah...**

**Thanks to MandaRaeWhitlock. This was mainly to answer your question if you're still reading. Yuppers, Leucosia. Somebody out there recognize it from anything?**

**And super duper thanks to Solarchild95 as well, seeing the review was lovely, and I was put on a favorite's list.**

**READ _LUCY PAYNE IS A VAMPIRE! _**

**AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two

_Summary: Peter has joined the Cullen clan after Charlotte's death. Depressed still, the only thing that keeps him sane is the wickedness that is Nessie's new friend, whose enchanting soprano just can't be human._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Edward was mad when he learned his baby girl was hanging out with Leucosia White.

I didn't have any idea who she was, but the way Edward was ranting after Ness told him she was coming over, I had somewhat of an idea what kind of girl she was. Maybe she wasn't who I thought she was after all.

"Leucoisa White is a self-centered, foul mouthed..." He went on and on. I felt for Nessie. Lord.

"We get in, Eddie," Emmett complained. The giant man's gold eyes were pleading. "And it isn't like I can leave, because I could still hear you the next town over!"

"Well, that's what people think of her," Nessie argued. Oh no child. Leucosia White had quite the reputation for being the baddest little girl on campus. You don't even know what kind of trouble the young miss had gotten herself into.

"This is straight from her mind!" exclaimed the copper haired father of one. "I don't want Renesmee around someone like that." He was waving his hands around in the air, like a spaz. Pacing back and forth, I do believe Rosalie was snickering at the sight of him.

"Drama queen," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "I met her once, and I kind of liked her."

"Oh, well if Rosalie likes her!" Edward sarcastically began.

Bella slapped her hand to her forehead, Alice snorted, Jasper smirked, Esme sighed and shrugged with Carlisle looked to her. The wolves were out.

"She's here," I murmured as I caught whiff of her scent. Eh, Ness was right. Fish, not lobster, thank goodness. But _They _never smelt good, did they?

Maybe I had to reconsider my earlier thoughts. Again. Really, I need to make up my mind. Internal conflict drives me to the edge of insanity. It's just somewhat odd arguing with yourself, which I was bound to do if I kept changing my mind about the subject.

"White's here!" she cried in relief. "White has entered, or rather is about to, enter the building at last!" Oh, drama queens. Both of the Masens. "And not one bad comment about her while she's here, alright Daddy?"

Ah, the use of 'Daddy' melted his heart. Thank the Lord. I don't believe the family could take another one of his episodes. He had far too many of those. He really should be in Performing Arts.

"Fine," huffed her father. And he shut up. Again, thank God.

Nessie was instantly at the door, and she threw it open. "Hey!" she squealed, embracing Miss Leucosia White tightly. From what I saw, the mysterious albino hugged back. It was a weird hug, though, seeing as Leucosia was long and thin, nearly 5'10.

"This is White," Nessie introduced us.

"Hi." I had to admit I agreed with Edward, as uncharacteristic it was of me. Leucosia White's words were fake as they came, ingenuity dripping from them. With a splash of sarcasm. "I'm White, in name and looks." Her eyes widened ever so slightly in mock innocence. They were pale blue. "But, Leucosia means 'white goddess', or 'white being'." She shrugged. Did she even care about anything?

She'd have been a pretty girl, without a doubt. But the eyeliner was excessive and unnecessary. It wasn't as if she resembled a raccoon or pandas (which were cute and chubby). And the bad attitude and leather and piercings-was that a tattoo?-took away from it.

I saw why Rosalie liked her, though. Vanity. Miss White was very very vain from what little I knew of her. She oozed it. Esme probably wouldn't get along well with her, no matter how wonderful that woman was.

She had messy hair. Most people thought she just bleached it, because her roots were darker at a silvery blond, but it was all real. Her hair was healthy, and naturally white as snow.

"Yeah," drawled out Leucosia. "I think we should check out your room, eh Ren?" She did a little hair flip, tossing the tresses over her shoulder.

Nessie nodded, admiring the albino. "Yep. This way." She pointed to the stairs. White took off, ridiculously high heels clicking on the tiled floor, my 'niece' scurrying after her like a lost puppy. She was Bella's daughter after all. And, no offence to Bella because I was fond of her as a sister, we all knew how Bella could be.

I wasn't a fan of this Leucosia in the least bit. No, no. But I had to admit there was something undeniably irresistable about her. Something mysterious.

She glanced my way as she reached the top stair, a smug smirk on her lips.

For some reason, I recognized it. It unsettled me, and my now warring mind. Some memory was tugging at my brain, or one my visions. I don't know, but it made it even worse for me. It was all Leucosia's fault. White's fault. Whatever her name was, they both suited her beyond belief.

To resist, or not to resist, that is the question. Answer: not to resist. No, no, I don't think it was possible to even try to resist her.

* * *

**A/N: Just getting my blog up. It's stressful, but if you want to read it, type in **

**Or you don't have to. I might start a blog for this fanfiction account. Anyways, review!**

**REVIEW! And sorry for yet another short chapter. Once again, this new blog thing is taking time. It's my first blog.**


End file.
